


纯情妄想

by Linyan1110



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M, 控制射精；道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyan1110/pseuds/Linyan1110
Summary: 一个没做完的春梦。
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	纯情妄想

起因大概是田柾国的临时起意。  
金泰亨咬着牙把指头往自己里面塞，修剪得整整齐齐的指甲碰到穴口周围那一圈软肉的时候又害怕似的缩回来。田柾国在干嘛？——这混蛋在他对面，举着手机开着摄像头，指不定屏幕还被放大了对准了他正泛着艳红一张一合的小穴。  
“……柾国……”  
他软了嗓子撒娇:“我真的……做不到……”  
田柾国抬眼看他，嗓子莫名有点发哑:“那就用那个。”  
金泰亨知道他指的是什么。就在离他不远的那块皱皱巴巴的床单上，一堆小玩具散乱地堆着。离他最近的是一根按摩棒，表面布满了恶趣味的凸起，据说——据田柾国说——震动发热都是小儿科，凸起里头是一跳一跳的弹珠，进到肠道里头就能一直弹跳撞击软嫩的内壁。按摩棒龟头上还有一颗巨大的，金泰亨光看着就害怕——按到敏感点上震动吗？自己怕不是要死在这玩意上边。  
他羞耻极了，脑子里怎么转也想不到自己怎么招惹了田柾国，导致这大好休假的日子里他一大早就被人揪起来要对着摄像头自慰。——而且这一堆道具是哪儿来的？他怎么从来不知道这些东西的存在？  
……而且他怎么连个脾气也没闹，就这么乖乖张开了腿呢？  
金泰亨正反思着自己是不是太过于逆来顺受了，那边田柾国居然已经架好了手机，后置摄像头正开着正对金泰亨分开的两条大腿，田柾国自己则从另一侧爬上床，悄悄爬到金泰亨后面，一把抱住了他。  
“……！干什么……”金泰亨象征性地挣扎了几下就乖乖躺在年下恋人的怀里任他乱摸了。田柾国的手先是捏住了金泰亨左边的那粒乳头，食指和中指在乳晕上打转的同时似有似无地碾过中间凸起的乳尖，弄得金泰亨几乎是立刻就湿了，腺液从马眼里冒出来往下滴，又被田柾国接住塞进后穴里。他后穴里已经被抹进去过一大坨润滑用的油膏了，现在里头微微发着痒，好像有催情作用。田柾国的两根指头在里面畅通无阻地抽插，水液从穴口滴到床单上。  
“呜呜……柾国……”金泰亨抬起头来索吻，对方却伸出舌头来舔他的喉结，“不要玩那些了，好不好……”他没注意到揉捏他胸口的那只手离开了，也没注意到一个涂满了润滑的跳蛋离他的会阴已经只有半公分远。  
“啊、呜啊……！……这、这是……！”  
那颗嗡嗡震动着的跳蛋已经贴到他的会阴上了。从下半身传来的强烈酥麻感让金泰亨差点儿弹跳起来，又被田柾国按回他怀里用手指操。又多加了一根手指在敏感点上揉捏按压，金泰亨撑不住想要逃走，手脚却都发着软动弹不得。  
“嗯啊……哈、不要这个……”金泰亨吸了吸鼻子凑上去吻田柾国的下颌线，“要你、哈啊……你进来好不好……”  
“再多玩一下好不好？”田柾国又这样轻柔地哄他了，但是手上的动作依然足够粗暴，恰到好处地能让金泰亨爽。他又往里插了几下，估摸着差不多了就把指头从肉穴里抽了出来，在穴口处多摩挲了一会后伸向了那堆玩具。  
“唔……怎么、呜啊啊啊啊——！”金泰亨忽然感觉到体内那几根手指撤离了，正打算小声问他的时候却感觉有什么圆钝硕大的东西已经抵在了自己的穴口。他猜到那是什么了，在金泰亨惊恐地往后撤离之前，田柾国已经先一步把那玩意儿顶了进去。  
“嗯啊、啊……！别、呜呜……好深——”那根玩意儿顶到底了，每一处弹珠都紧紧贴合着肉壁，顶得太深了，敏感点也被狠狠地擦过去了。金泰亨被弄得几乎有点发晕了，他抓紧了田柾国的手臂，却也没拦住对方把那颗还震动着的跳蛋绑在了他涨红的性器根部的那双手。  
“柾国……柾国、等等……啊、哈啊……！”  
田柾国吻了吻他的睫毛，伸手打开了按摩棒底部的震动开关，开到了最小的那一档。  
“……呜、别……啊……！”金泰亨小声地猫叫似的喘叫，那一堆弹珠温热地震动着按摩他的内壁，弄得他舒服得不得了，餍足地去舔吻田柾国的侧颈，“呜呜……好舒服、柾国……”  
田柾国这时候又伸下手去撸动他的性器了。那地方被跳蛋作弄着，又被绑着不能释放，现下田柾国的指尖还抠挖着汩汩冒水的马眼，田柾国好像很喜欢玩他身上所有的洞，也很喜欢去揉掐乳头上那条小小的奶缝，更不用说后头的小穴了。  
“柾国……唔啊、让我射吧……”  
金泰亨眨着眼睛撒娇似的看他，田柾国亲亲他的脸颊:“不行。”说完居然伸下手去，把那根按摩棒的频率调高了两档。——这下金泰亨可游刃有余不起来了。剧烈的快感让他眼前一黑，忍不住失声尖叫出来:“——啊啊啊、这……是、嗯啊啊啊……！”  
“还没到最大呢。”田柾国依旧不紧不慢地撸动他的性器，“这就受不了了？”  
“呜呜……柾国、慢……哈啊啊——！”  
金泰亨快疯了。那颗最大的珠子正好抵在前列腺上摩擦碾压，他几乎想要逃跑了，太舒服了，不行了，会被弄坏的。他努力直起身子来逃离田柾国的魔掌，却又被卡着腰捞回他怀里，甚至一只手还被弄到了后面伺候田柾国身下那根挺立的大家伙。跳蛋还抵在性器根部孜孜不倦地震动，他想射，他太想射了——  
“呀、啊……！不、不行了……！”  
金泰亨爽得双目反白，性器挺立着没射出来，后边倒是痉挛着绞紧了那根作乱的按摩棒，这下那堆珠子跳得更欢了，生生又把他的干性高潮延长了数秒，金泰亨觉得自己可能要被溺死在高潮里，无意识地伸出手去在虚空里乱抓。  
田柾国看玩得狠了也有点慌，先把绑在小哥哥性器根部的绳子和跳蛋一块解了下来，靠着按摩棒的快感让金泰亨射了一次，又伸手把按摩棒关了——但还塞在金泰亨里面——让他有点喘息的时间。金泰亨失神地深呼吸了好几秒才缓过来一点，他刚刚不仅射出了精液还有一大股透明黏液，弄在浅紫色床单上糊成一片，他看了都羞耻得想把田柾国打进地缝里去。  
“哥……舒不舒服？”  
偏偏田柾国这时候还凑上来黏黏糊糊地吻他，他甚至累得难以回应，只想偏过头去好好睡一觉——田柾国还上去咬他的脖颈！太烦人了，怎么梦里也这么烦人……  
  
“哥，该醒啦——”  
金泰亨一睁眼就看见田柾国调笑着看他。他还沉浸在梦里的快感中没醒过来，在对上那双满溢着笑意的兔眼之前。金泰亨忽然就反应了过来自己做了个什么荒淫无道的梦，羞得他拉高了被子把眼睛以下通通遮住，翻了个身想接着睡——内裤里黏腻温热的触感骗不了人的，偏偏一只手还从后面探了过来抹了一把——  
“哥，这是什么啊？”  
田柾国把手指伸到他眼前来搓捻着，白浊粘液在他指尖拉出丝来。金泰亨红了脸不说话，田柾国还把那些东西往他脸上抹:“哥，这是什么东西？——好黏啊，从哪里出来的？”  
金泰亨没躲成，也没理他。田柾国也不生气，又伸手到他内裤里，握住已经疲软的性器慢慢套弄:“是从这里呢……？”又转移到他后面去揉按昨天晚上刚被狠狠操过几顿、还有点儿微微红肿的穴口，“还是——这儿？”  
完蛋了，难得的休假，又要在床上浪费了。  
金泰亨在又一次被拖进情欲的漩涡之前这样绝望地想着，并且狠狠地咬了一口田柾国的肩膀泄愤。  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> 两小时速打，算是百fo感谢！  
> 泰泰真的是小坏蛋哈哈哈哈自己爽了就醒了菇菇还硬着呢！！！


End file.
